Mesh networks utilize timers to synchronize the nodes participating in the networks. In particular, each node typically utilizes a crystal oscillator to coordinate its operation with that of other nodes in the network. Unfortunately, the use of such timers by mesh networks to control communications causes throughput, synchronization, power consumption, bit error rate (BER), RF “stealth” and RF noise issues. Mesh networks suffer from a geometric loss of throughput because the state in which the nodes wake up is random. Many schemes are employed to mitigate the issues listed above but at the expense of other parameters.
As previously mentioned, mesh networks synchronize their nodes using timers. Timing issues and crystal oscillator tolerances make time alignment and frequency drift a problem that causes the nodes to wake-up outside their designated time slot. Waking up at the wrong time can lead to the total inability of the nodes to communicate with each other. Other disadvantages include that a large number of nodes can cause interference issues because the nodes are able to receive signals of all of the nodes in range. Further, BER is adversely affected because so many nodes are communicating simultaneously. In addition, RF signatures are readily seen and preclude the use of the networks for surveillance applications.
Based on the foregoing, a need exists for improvement in mesh network control in order to avoid problems presently associated with the use of timers.